My Idiot Stalker
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Yami has always idolized and love Kaiba to the point of obsession that he will do anything and everything to get his attention with the help of his childhood friend Bakura. Although, no matter what he does he always ends up rejected by Kaiba until the tables are turned.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Idiot Stalker**

**Summary: Yami has always idolized and love Kaiba to the point of obsession that he will do anything and everything to get his attention with the help of his childhood friend Bakura. Although, no matter what he does he always ends up rejected by Kaiba until the tables are turned. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Nor some of the scenes that will later be mentioned from movies and shows that Yami has watched.**

**Warnings: crude languages and violence**

**Chapter 1: My Dream Man**

* * *

Yami found himself walking down a busy street, wherever he looked, all he could see were people zooming all over the place trying to get where they intend to go. As he kept walking, he noticed someone standing just a few feet in front of him with their back facing him.

Taking a closer look at the person from his tall frame, chestnut brown hair and navy blue trench coat. Smiling at the familiar look that he walked up to the person just as the other slowly turned around to reveal ice blue eyes accompanied by that very rare smile only often witnessed by the younger sibling of the said young man. Yami couldn't hold in how happy he was to come face to face with his "One True Love", looking at him with those endless ice blue eyes accompanied by that smile that it had his heartbeat soar as he felt his heart pounding nearly out of his ribcage.

"Kaiba-kun...I-" Yami tried to speak up but was cut off by the other.

"Seto."

"What?"

Seto chuckled a bit as he saw Yami's confused look as he reached out with his hand and softly caressing the shorter's cheek, "Call me Seto."

Smiling at the taller brunette as he placed his hand above the one placed on his cheek.

"Seto, I...you don't know how much I dreamed this day would come. I lo-" before Yami could finish his declaration of love, the brunette leaned so close that it was only a hair's breath away from each other's lips.

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" a loud sound erupted from out of nowhere that caused them to suddenly move away from each other as they looked around where that noise was coming from.

People were screaming as they run away from a giant walking alarm clock, alarmed Yami turned to look at Seto only to notice he disappeared, but can still hear the loud ringing noise. A tri-colored hair young teen suddenly opened his crimson eyes as he came face to face with his alarm clock. Finally coming down from his surprise wake-up call and turned off the alarm that he realized it was just a dream that he felt like crying.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Damn you! It was so close, just a bit more and I could have finally kissed him." Yami ranted to the poor alarm clock as he shook it in aggravation. "Why damnit? Why did you have to wreck everything?!"

"Grandpa! Better call the asylum, Yami's talking to his alarm clock again!" a slightly shorter version of Yami stood by the door as he kept laughing at his older brother's crazy antics. But quickly dock down as the aforementioned alarm clock zoomed pass just inches over his head. After turning to look at the crashed alarm clock that he then turned around to laugh at his brother some more. "Grandpa! Yami's going berserk too!"

"Shut it Yugi!" Yami yelled back as he watched his younger brother leave his room to go downstairs.

Sighing as he brushed his bed hair with his fingers that he turned to the side of his bed closest to the wall and smiled happily as he looked at Seto. "Morning handsome," he greeted as he softly ran a finger on the side of the face of the image of Seto Kaiba that was hanging on the wall.

"Yami! Get up and get ready for school so you can eat breakfast before leaving," his grandpa called from downstairs followed by Yugi calling out, "Yeah! and stop talking to his picture."

An annoyed look came over his face at that comment but then just stood up, stretched and quickly got ready for school then went downstairs for breakfast. Pointedly trying to ignore his younger brother as he and Yugi called 'bye' to their grandpa as they left for school.

"You know Yami, I know you're interested of Kaiba-kun, but would it hurt you...to, you know…" Yugi tried to explain as they were walking to school.

"Know what, Yugi?" Yami looked at his younger brother.

"I mean like, maybe...you know...take notice of other people besides him."

"No Yugi, I won't give up and admit defeat. He's everything to me and I won't rest till I make him see that we're meant to be." Yami answered with determination shining in those crimson eyes.

"Or end up with a restraining order again'" mumbled Yugi as he rolled his violet eyes at his older brother's antics.

Finally arriving in school, they made their way to their lockers to prepare for their first period class. After getting their things, Yugi saw Ryou and his older brother Bakura walking up to them that he went to greet them as Yami followed suit. Ryou and Yugi were a year younger than Bakura and Yami.

"Guess what Ryou," Yugi started talking as a mischievous smile was plastered all over his face. "Yami had another wet dream of 'you know who' again, that he even started throttling and yelling at the alarm clock for cutting in." he finished as he and Ryou started laughing together.

"You mean Voldemort right?" Bakura commented as he too began laughing at the expense of his childhood friend. All three looked at him then burst into more laughter as all three: Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi kept on laughing at the image of Yami dreaming about the Dark lord, completely ignoring the murderous glare nor the evil aura coming from Yami.

"Hmph! Fine then, that's the last time I'll give you guys discounts," smirked Yami as he turned to leave for his first period. Smirking even more when he heard them suddenly stop laughing and tried to apologize to him while Bakura tried to catch up with him and Yugi and Ryou turned the other way for their first period as well.

"Aw come on Yami, you can't be serious, we're really sorry," pleaded Bakura as they made their way into class while Yami pointedly tried to ignore him just to get back at him. "Yami we're really sorry, we'll stop messing with-" Bakura tried again only to stop as he watched Yami suddenly stop and stared at a tall brunette sitting near the window and one seat from the back of the room.

Sighing as he palmed his face as he continued to watch Yami wear a huge ass smile while he made his way to the brunette known as Seto Kaiba and tried to get the other's attention.

"Good morning Kaiba," Yami greeted cheerily as he stood there waiting yet Kaiba refused to look up from his book to reply much less look at the person in greeting. He did not notice the smile falter a bit but the white haired did and Bakura walked up to them and grabbed Yami's arm towards their seats.

"Sorry Yami, but I think I forgot my notes in my locker and the teacher is about to come soon," Bakura lied as he tried to rescue his best friend from making a fool of himself once again.

Throughout class Yami tried to catch the brunettes attention who is sitting right in front of him. From trying to pass notes to him which were simply ignored by the other to even going so bold as to move forward close enough to try to whisper a conversation that's completely one sided. Even though the Kaiba kept ignoring him, he still didn't give up that Yami was called out by their teacher twice in a row. Bakura only shook his head as he tried to stealthily stop his best friend before it's too late.

Passing a note to the tri-colored teen while the teacher had his back towards them.

_Yami, knock it off, or you'll definitely gonna get it this time._

_ B._

After reading the short message, Yami quickly scribbled down his reply before tossing the paper back at Bakura.

_Never!_

After reading the stupid reply Bakura glared at him as he crumpled up the paper and threw it at Yami's face while the teacher was facing the board. Glaring back at Bakura, he then turned to the front to try to get Kaiba's attention when all of a sudden Kaiba quickly turned to glare at him and threw a paper ball at his face before turning to face the front once again. Shocked at just what happened that it took a bit before he noticed the paper ball on his desk, picking it up. As he opened it up he couldn't help but wonder, _The hell, is my face a trash bin or something for people to keep throwing garbage at my face. _He then looked at the teacher making sure he was busy before looking down at the piece of paper.

_Whatever the hell is your problem, leave me the fuck alone you idiot stalker. Go do something else for once like maybe screw that white haired punk of yours, but whatever you do stay the hell away from me. _

_ K._

After reading the short message from his 'One True Love', Yami couldn't help but feel hurt and ashamed at what he had done. He then neatly folded the paper and stuck it into his jacket pocket for safe keeping, because even though the message only held insults it still was from Kaiba, and he'd be a fool if he threw it out.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I would appreciate it if you would make a comment about this, be it positive or negative. -.-; It's been years since I wrote any stories and I'm planning on making this as my come back to the fanfiction world. Hehehe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the YuGiOh characters nor the scenes from movies and shows that Yami will later mention throughout this story since he saw them.**

**Warnings: Violence, crude languages, and stupidity**

**Thank you for the views and the reviews everyone. =)**

**Chapter 2: Chocolates for you**

* * *

After morning classes were over, Yami and Bakura rushed to the cafeteria since today they will serve the limited 'Special Hamburger Italian Toast'. Once they got there they could see not a cafeteria but a war zone as students pushed and pull each other out of the way just to get a chance to buy this ultimately yummy sandwich.

Quickly throwing their things on an empty table near one of the windows that they jumped into the fray, with Bakura trying to crowd surfing to the front of the line while Yami threatened people of exposing their deepest darkest dirtiest secret if they don't get the hell out of his way to the front, which pretty much work as everyone knew Yami never barks an empty threat.

Once they got their lunch and high fived out of there, they sat back onto their table where Yugi, Ryou and their other friends the Ishtar twins, Anzu and Duke were already seated.

"Hey Yami, hey Bakura, where were you guys?" Yugi asked as he and Ryou moved a bit to the side to make room for their brothers.

Yami and Bakura looked at him as if he'd grown another head, "We bought lunch, don't you know what today is?" Yugi still looked at them, not really getting the picture.

"It's 'SHIT' day," Bakura answered with a roll of his eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Finally dawning on him, Yugi looked at the others then at Ryou who mirrored the same 'wtf' look on him.

"So what you're saying is you bought lunch 'cuz it's a "shitty day" ?,"Ryou asked them as he looked at his brother.

"Oy," Bakura responded as he smacked his brother on the shoulder lightly, "Don't air quote it. Besides SHIT stands for Special Hamburger Italian Toast, get it?" He further explained at the two lost freshmen, meaning their brothers.

"Hey Yami, we heard from Yugi your wet dream," Duke spoke up while smirking at the slight pink tinge forming on Yami's cheeks as he glared at the sheepish brother who had the nerve to still smile at him.

"I didn't have a wet dream damn it. It was a "romantic" dream," Yami explained as he sighed with a goofy smile and eyes shining as he thought back to his dream that morning.

"Tch, if you're so inlove with him pharaoh, why don't you just jump him after school," Malik suggested absently as he kept trying to steal food from Anzu's tray as she kept trying to stab his hand with a spork.

"Yeah, then you can profess your so-called undying love and maybe get to bang him a couple of times," Marik added in to what his twin brother suggested as he launched a piece of meatball a couple of tables over. Smirking as it landed on a girl's face.

"What if he screams rape, then what?" Yugi asked interjectedly.

"Eww that's gross," Anzu interjected, she then looked at Yami. "Why don't you try giving him chocolates instead, it often works."

"I think she's right, just strip yourself, then pour melted chocolates all over yourself and tie a big bow around your neck as the finishing touch , then present yourself to him with an 'eat me' note attached to you," Duke suggested with much elaborated details that got the others blushing except for the Ishtar twins and Bakura.

"Do you think that will work?" Yami asked hopefully. The others looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Yami don't even try doing it," Yugi reprimanded in a serious tone. "I mean it."

"I say let him do it," Malik countered back, which caused for a set of eyes glaring murderously at him.

Anzu sighed as she looked at Yami and said, "If you do that, I doubt he'll take you seriously. Why don't you just make home made chocolates instead, you'll see it'll work."

Giving it a bit of thought Yami agreed to her idea he then stood up to throw his trash, and began to drag Bakura with him who refused to be dragged.

"What the fuck?!" Bakura yelled as he kept struggling in futile attempt as Yami simply pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"You volunteered to help me make those chocolates for my beloved," Yami spoke happily as they made their way to the economics room followed by the Ishtar twins.

"When the fuck did I do that?!" Bakura yelled back, seeing the Ishtar twins he pointed at them as he kept on protesting further. "Why don't you just drag them to help you then, since they look like willing victims?!"

"Hey we're here for the fun," Malik respond.

"And to skip class," added Marik with a smirk.

"Stop being a baby 'kura," Yami said as he opened the door to the room and took a look inside if there was anybody in the room. Once the cost was clear, all four went into the room as the door was closed behind them just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of afternoon classes.

"Okay, now what?" Bakura spoke as he glared at the other three occupants. "Does any of you even know how to make them, much less cook even?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The others looked at him then to each other as they realized none of them know shit about making chocolates much less cook. Marik suddenly smirked at them as an idea struck him as he pulled out his phone and search around youtube on how to make chocolates.

"So what kind of chocolates do you wanna make?" Marik asked as he continued to scroll at the list of videos on how to do chocolates, "Do you want them with some rainbow layers, fruit stuffings in them, or..."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura interrupted him. "Just simple fucking chocolates."

"What about you Yami? What do you want to make?" Malik asked as they looked at him.

"I know Seto-" Yami began but was interrupted by Bakura, "Just make a simple batch of chocolates, considering none of us actually know how to cook that well."

" He's got a point you know," Malik added as they all looked at Bakura then at Yami. "Here's something that looks easy enough," Malik then showed them a step by step video on how to make minny shaped chocolates.

"That looks easy enough, alright lets get started then," Yami spoke up once the video was done, walking up to one of the cabinets to look for the equipments needed along with Malik, while Bakura went to the fridge to see if there are any chocolates available.

Marik didn't see the point of helping them so he made his way to look around the room, when he came to a bulletin board with pictures hanging. He looked at each pictures until here came upon one where a familiar tri-colored person was smiling along with some other students, drawing nearer to the picture to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"Yami!" Marik yelled

With the sudden yell Yami accidentally banged his head under the countertop, rubbing his sore spot as he turned to glare at the culprit who simply ignored his infamous death glare.

"Come over here right now and look at this," Marik spoke up as the Yami and the others walked up to where he was standing still looking at the pictures.

Once they stood by him he simply point at the picture as he said, "You didn't tell us you were a part of the home-ec club."

All eyes shifted to Yami awaiting his reply, who in turn stayed quiet with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks while avoiding looking directly at them.

"Just leave it be and lets get started," Yami said as he turned back to the island table to start working on the chocolates, missing the looks of smirks written on the other three faces. "So, who's gonna help melt the chocolates?"

"I'll do it," Malik spoke up as he went to get a small pot then placed it on the stove as he began to dump chocolates in it. "What next?"

"I'll get the molds ready," Yami smoothly arranged the molding trays on the table as he went to get ziplocks to place the melted chocolates in later.

Meanwhile Marik and Bakura were mixing the cake batter along with the eggs and sugar then turned on the mixer suddenly at high speed that everything started flying all over the place. Covering the both of them with batter, eggs and sugar along with the nearby cabinets and the table tops.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Yami yelled as he went over to where the others we're standing.

"What the hell do you think you happened?" Bakura ground out through clenched teeth. "We mixed everything like you told us ya damn pharaoh."

Meanwhile Malik was now leaning on the countertop laughing his ass off. Yami on the other hand walked up to mixer stand to see what went wrong.

"Did you guys add the flour, sugar, then eggs?"

"Yes," Marik answered.

"Did you set the mixer slow first?" Both Bakura and Marik stayed silent at this.

"Hahahahaha," Malik laughed harder. "You guys are so fucking lame. Hahaha." Too busy laughing that he didn't see the other two grab a handful of mixture and threw it at him. Both smirking at their handy work while ignoring the glare directed at them.

"Knock it off you three or we'll never get this done!" Yami yelled as he scolded the other three occupants in the room.

"Sure pharaoh, after this one little thing," Bakura said while smirking as he scooped up some batter from the countertop and threw it directly at Yami's face as he turned to ask Bakura what he meant.

Yami slowly stood up, then slowly wiped h is face clean. Not saying a word, a blank face he went to one of the lower cabinets and took out a skillet then suddenly charging at Bakura head on with the intent beat him him to a bloody pulp with it. Realizing the impending doom, Bakura quickly took off as Yami chased him around the room while Yami kept yelling for him to stay still and take it like a man.

After watching and laughing for a couple of minutes and took some pictures of Bakura narrowly missing the skillet on one or two occasions. They tried to stop Yami and got back to making the chocolate cake.

"Sorry but we gotta split, practice," Marik spoke up as Yami started decorating the cake.

"Sure, we're just about done anyway." Yami replied as he waved at them as they headed out the door.

After a while Bakura decided he needed to get home to get dinner started since their parents are away for their anniversary trip.

Walking up to Yami, as he stood behind his childhood best friend, he suddenly wrapped his arms around him surprising Yami abit.

Turning to look at Bakura but allowing him to keep his arms around him, "Bakura, what's wrong?" Yami asked him as he placed him hand on the other's cheek.

Bakura just looked at him and said, "It's nothing just tired, need to get dinner ready."

"Want me to come over and help? I can bring Yuugi with me so he and Ryuu can hang out while we make dinner." Yami asked as he looked at Bakura with concern.

Bakura half smiled and nodded his head as he closed his eyes when Yami smiled in return and leaned closely so their foreheads are touching like they usually to comfort the other whenever one of them was feeling down or out.

Yami and Bakura packed up the cake in a nice pastry gift box then gathered the rest of their things and left the place. As they were walking down the street towards Yami's place to get Yuugi and some materials for dinner they didn't notice as a certain black car drove by. Their presence not missed by the driver, noticing how close the two are walking.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
